Talk:Moss Scarab
I've seen these critters do 86 damage with Vampiric Touch in hard mode, which means 20 Blood Magic. Extremely nasty :( 72.196.220.50 08:09, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :They actually do 89 life steal but, yes, that's 20 Blood. --Vortexsam 19:30, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :Nevermind, they actually deal both, which is probably due to them wielding a +1 Blood focus (presumably 20%). So they should actually have 19 Blood. --Vortexsam 19:36, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::It could also be that the level 24 ones have 19 Blood Magic, while the level 25 ones have 20. - Knux 10:21, 29 January 2008 (UTC) They also carry Verata's Gaze in HM. A pack of these guys can steal a good portion of a MM's army, causing chaos.-Hee Haw 17:36, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :Level 12 in NM has 9 Soul Reaping. Not sure how to add this to the page. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 09:22, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Farmable? These appear in great numbers outside aurora glade...would they be farmable with a VWK rit? I know that their touch skills will do some damage but if you have SV/AV up they will run out of energy..What do you think?82.15.9.10 11:52, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :Good idea. I tried it on a mesmer with a bonder and it nearly works. If it weren't for the Stalkers and Spiders it would be much easier. Update: I can do it without dying now because I'm using Ether Feast as an emergency heal. Got 2 golds in the first run :) Buzzer 04:27, 14 June 2007 (CDT) These things are a pain in the ass in Hardmode. --[[User:Mahsa|'Mah']][[User:Mahsa|'sa']] 11:08, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, it's not so much the pain they can inflict on players, but an MM is generally a pretty handy thing to bring in HM(Either as a player or as a Hero), for meatshields if nothing else. And these guys just turn your whole swarm on you. The only saving grace is that the first blast of Verata's Gaze just makes the minion attack EVERYTHING, which often results in the Scarabs fighting the minions anyway. But if you've got four of them on your ass right away, they can demolish a minion swarm near-instantly.PurpleXVI 22:31, 5 September 2008 (UTC) HM with (relative) ease A guildie ran across an old suggestion of mine on another page, and found it to be of immense use, so I thought I'd duplicate it here where more people would be prone to look (I had trouble finding the the old suggestion): In Hard Mode, I'd suggest 2 specific heros to bring against these. *A Rt/N Minion Bomber -- This guy will typically out-minion anything the scarabs can steal, and will often nuke anything they grab ahold of. *A Me/Any Arcane Larceny hero (emphasis on hero). These critters have only one spell, Verata's gaze, so Arcane Larceny will only ever steal that one skill from scarabs. When your mesmer hero steals the skill from one Scarab, that Scarab will be unable to steal minions, and your mesmer can duke out ownership with the other scarabs. As these often roam the same areas as Wind Riders, your hero can steal and use more than just the gaze. I'd suggest also adding diversion (for the scarabs) and some hex removal (for the wind riders) to the mesmer hero. Yamagawa 15:26, 11 April 2009 (UTC)